western_islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra Triggs
Cassandra is a player character in the Western Isles, previously a Human, now a Bronze Dragonborn Inquisitive Rogue post reincarnation. Physical Description Human Description: Cassandra was woman of 5'5" and approximately 130lbs. She had square shoulders and a wide stance, often keeping her hands behind her back as if she was standing at attention. Most of the time she wore simple blue and gold clothing to indicate her rank as Imperial Inquisitor. A golden knife was stitched into the shoulder of her shirt, the symbol of the Imperial Inquisition. Her face was fairly plain save the ice blue eyes and crosshair tattoo over her left eye. Her blonde hair was kept fairly short and often her head was half shaved, showing off geometric patterns tattooed on the back of her head. On her right hand, there was a series of tally mark tattoos between each of the knuckles and halfway to her wrist. There were 37 tallies at the time of her reincarnation. Her back was tattooed, a mural, one aspect for each of her missions. Across her shoulders was a key (Tomb of Urzog). Down her spine was a long black column (drop down to the forges). At the base of her spin was a coiled serpent (Yuan-Ti). Overlapping with the column was a compass (scouting of Debellatas) made of arrows that had been ignited (extermination of the tower north of the swamps on Fjarrano). Dragonborn Description: Upon being beheaded by the black dragon Kithurdane, Cassandra was reincarnated into a bronze dragonborn. She spent a few months in the Western Isles before being recalled by the Inquisition and then later escaping, returning to the Isles in the Fall of 1219. There was a difficult transition period, but Cassandra has made a tentative peace with her new body. Cassandra now stands at 6'3", though instead of the proud, confident posture she used to put forward, now hunches forward, eyes usually cast downward. She has no hair-like protrusions, as some dragonborn might, but the tips of her sharpened teeth poke out from her top lip and her snout come to a sharp, horned point. One of her eyes is human, just like her previous form. The other, is lizard-like: yellow and with a vertically slit people and able to move independently. While escaping the Inquisition, Cassandra hid among the countryside of the Empire and has lost massive amounts of weight. Her skin and scales are stretched thin over her bones and the bags under her eyes from being pursued have not disappeared despite her time back. Despite the loss of weight, Cassandra's scales have grown thick and heavy, able to deflect poorly made strikes. As the months have worn on after her escape from the Inquisition, Cassandra has continued to change. She has regained most of the weight that she once lost in addition to growing over half a foot due to a boon granted from Granny. Thick carapace exists over the top of her skull, down her back, and at the top of her limbs, another boon from Granny and a distinct reminder of the Deus Eversor now merged with her. In addition, Cassandra has an eye that travels her body, always watching her blind spots. Beyond that, Cassandra is now blind, her eyes having been put out by Truth, though she is somehow able to still act as if she had eyes. Scars Human Scars: *Cassandra's feet were slightly disproportional to the rest of her body. This is because they were regrown with a hydra heart and had scales. Courtesy of lava in the Tomb of Urzog. *Harsh electrical burns spread across Cassandra's lower body and back. Courtesy of the Naga in the Tomb of Urzog. *A severe slash cut from just below Cassandra's right shoulder across her torso to the left side of her stomach. Courtesy of a dominated Throk. *Black and purple patches of skin spread up Cassandra's left arm. Courtesy of a salamander in the Tomb of Urzog. *Several circular scars were in her back courtesy of the Yuan-Ti in the swamps of Fjarrano. *Several more arrow scars on her back courtesy of the Abandoned between Orientas and Debellatas. *Cassandra was beheaded by Kithurdane the black dragon. Dragonborn Scars: * The scales of Cassandra's left arm are heavily disoriented and overlapping from self inflicted wounds due to the mental toll of her transition to a dragonborn. * Cassandra has no scars provided from enemies on her dragonborn body. Shared Rumors *Cassandra arrived to the Last Chance aware of several other character's histories and has questioned several about their pasts **Cassandra seemed to know the specifics of Rayne's past, beyond what they had shared of deserting the military. **Cassandra seems to know something about why Wilavor came to the isles, beyond seeking ways to resurrect his mother. **Cassandra knows the history of Kay's family and their importance to the Empire, and seems wary of his having read their special book. **Cassandra may know something about Antaeus, and where he came from. Notable Items *Cassandra has a Cloak of Elvinkind, traded for an Apex Knife with Rayne *Cassandra is the wielder of Tranquility, the bow of Truth. It appears to allow her some level of flight, the ability to ignore food, water and sleep, the ability to see specific targets, and the ability to fire spectral arrows *Cassandra wears the armband of warmth, never being bothered by the cold climate of the Isles anymore *Cassandra was granted a boon by Granny using parts of the Giant Breaker that gave her an eye that constantly watches, even while she is sleeping, moving around her body freely *Cassandra was granted a boon by Granny using parts of the Deus Eversor, gifting her thick carapace in addition to her already thick scales *Cassandra was granted a boon by Granny using parts of the Deus Eversor that infused her blood with it's, causing her to grow in size *Cassandra's eyes were cut out by Truth, her sight being slowly restored as she speaks and acts on difficult issues others refuse to address Backstory Cassandra grew up in the heart of the Empire in the Capital. At a young age she volunteered for the military and was hand picked to join the Imperial Inquisition, whom she has worked for since. She was assigned to read reports sent by soldiers stationed at the Last Chance and grew concerned with the mention of rogue gods and city sized beasts. She then came to the Western Isles to better keep an eye on the goings on of the residents and area. While in the Isles, it was revealed the Inquisition cursed Cassandra, as they do all Inquisitors. With the help of Moryn, the curse was broken, drawing Dathos, High Inquisitor, to the Isles. He recalled Cassandra under the guise of reassignment, but she quickly arrested once out of the Isles to be reprogrammed and indoctrinated by the Inquisition. It is unclear how, but Cassandra managed to free herself and cross the Empire without being capture to return the Isles as she had nothing left for her in the Empire. She now resides in the Isles permanently, due to her fugitive status. Now permanently living in the Isles, Cassandra has stepped into a more solidified role as leader of the Dauntless, though it has never been formalized. She frequently speaks to the villagers and acts in ways to encourage unity as opposed to simply poking and watching as she used to. It is rumored she might even have a relationship with one or multiple of the villagers living in the area surrounding the Last Chance. Only recently has Cassandra begun carrying a brass lantern at her waist. Relationships *Gunthar, husband: Cassandra no longer considers herself married as she could not bring Gunthar with her to the Isles and cannot know what the Inquisition did to him. *Cat: Cassandra also had to abandon her cat. *Magic: Cassandra is well known to hate magic and magicians due to the fact that it never seems consistent and magicians never seen to fully know what they are doing. *Crimson: Cassandra considers herself to be Crimson's older sister. They care for each other deeply and support each other as much as they can. *Wilavor: Despite having broken Wilavor's face to pieces for his actions in aligning with the Imprisoned early in the fall of 1219, Cassandra seems to have moved beyond it. While not friends, the clear animosity between the two has faded into a comfortable chill of "don't bother me, I won't bother you." Cassandra seemed to indicate that she understood Wilavor's attraction to the Imprisoned after her meeting with Truth. *Antaeus: No conversation between the two of them has ever gone particularly well. Antaeus's beliefs often clash with Cassandra's realist attitude and exposure to the brutalities of war. Antaeus refuses to budge as does Cassandra, leaving most conversations to turn in circles until shouting develops. *Kay: Cassandra and Kay watch each other. Cassandra watches Kay for fear that as his power grows his regard for emotion will fade. Kay watches Cassandra as he knows she is wary of him and the most likely to act should he step too far out of line. Despite this, the two remain steadfast friends and allies. Unlike Antaeus, disagreements usually come to a mutually understanding somewhere in the middle. *Kithurdane: An ancient black dragon and daughter of the dreaded Night Baron. Kithurdane killed Cassandra by beheading for her attitude after the second dragon council. Cassandra repaid the favor by organizing the raid that killed Kithurdane in the fall of 1219. While Cassandra considers the Dauntless and the Council to be even, the Draconian Council clearly does not feel that way with fell magics being performed by the twin blue dragons, the Unbroken. Cassandra suspects she will be killing Kithurdane again very soon. *Truth: Meeting the paragon of Truth, Lux Verus, rocked Cassandra's understanding of divine beings. She indicates that she now works with Truth and carries their symbol, a brass lantern, at her waist always. Trivia * Cassandra once held the title of most XP per mission of any character in the Western Isles * Cassandra, when paired with the now deceased Takrend, could easily travel 64 miles in a day with no chance of getting lost ** This could have been combined with Moryn to travel a total of 80 miles per day * Cassandra's tattoos used to flow with strange colors when she uses her abilities. This has been confirmed a result of the Inquisitorial Curse modifying her body to perform beyond it's limits. * Cassandra is able to cast spells, but attributes the effects to her new body (longstrider, jump) or to outside phenomena like a magic bush (goodberry). ** Cassandra has now realized and accepted that she is casting magical spells * It is unclear why Cassandra's eye shifted to yellow, but Cassandra feels it is remnant energy from her curse mixing with the energy of her reincarnation, much like her hardened scales. * Cassandra and Meredith are the only characters who have no scars on their current bodies Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Stub